04 Kwietnia 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Eko echo 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Agrolinia 8.00 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dzieło-arcydzieło 8.55 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.20 Z żołnierskiego plecaka: Sztuka czekania 10.40 Program Pod Różą: "Złote królestwo Tajlandii" (2) 11.05 "Jalna" (12/16) - serial prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Aladdin" / "Tucker, Becca i inni" (z teletekstem) 13.30 Jeśli nie Oksford, to co? - teleturniej 14.00 Studio sport: Mecz I ligi koszykówki Zepter Śląsk Wrocław - PKS Pruszków 15.25 "Bolek i Lolek przed sądem" - reportaż 15.40 TLP - Twoja Lista Przebojów (audiotele: 0-70055671-691) 16.25 "Pan Złota Rączka" (5/50) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest Telewizja 18.10 "Słoneczny patrol" - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Wesoły świat Richarda Scary'ego" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.46 Sport 19.48 Prognoza pogody 20.00 "Wszystko jest możliwe" - komedia prod. USA (1989 r., 104 min) 21.50 Sportowa sobota 22.05 Studio sport: M.Ś. w łyżwiarstwie figurowym (pary taneczne) 23.10 "Nieśmiertelny III Mag" - film fab. prod. kanadyjsko-francusko-angielskiej (1995 r., 96 min) 0.50 "Klan" (79-80-81) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 2.00 "Parada złodziei" - film fab. prod. USA (1988 r., 85 min) 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Folkowe nuty: Harpenskraft 7.30 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy 8.00 Wspólnota w kulturze: Marek Żuławski: "Kartki z pamiętnika" 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Wzwyż: Nasze radio - pr. red. katolickiej 10.00 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 10.15 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Miliony razy 10.30 Kino bez rodziców - filmy anim. dla dzieci 11.30 Apetyt na zdrowie 11.55 Rozwiązanie konkursów audiotele 12.00 "Wielcy kompozytorzy" (1/7): "Jan Sebastian Bach" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.00 Małe Ojczyzny: "Polterabend" 13.30 "Przystanek Alaska" (31) - serial prod. USA 14.15 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz 14.30 "Narodziny w morzu" (5): "Orki" - film dok. prod. USA 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Wydarzenie tygodnia 16.00 "Sławne modelki": "Naomi Campbell" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 17.00 "Janosik" (12/13): "Pobili się dwaj górale" - serial TVP 17.45 Wywiad z Goranem Bregovicem 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055600) 19.05 "Złotopolscy" - serial TVP 19.30 Europejski Przegląd Piłkarski 19.55 Studio sport: I Liga piłki nożnej 20.50 Nike GOL - magazyn piłkarski 21.25 Baw się razem z nami: Na tronie 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.40 "Czarna żmija" (21/24) - serial prod. angielskiej 23.10 "Ballady mordercze" (XIX Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej) 23.55 Magazyn teatralny 0.25 "Nie żałuję" - wieczór piosenek Agnieszki Osieckiej 1.20 Sport telegram 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 6.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety (41) - serial 6.50 Teleks 7.00 Czterdziestolatek, czyli 20 lat później - serial komediowy TVP 8.00 Chcę być gwiazdą (1/18) - serial anim. 8.30 Kassai - afrykański bohater - serial anim. prod. francuskiej 9.00 Tajemnica starego hotelu - serial 9.30 Bractwo letniej przygody - serial przygodowy prod. francuskiej 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Bajkowe trojaczki (13-ost) - serial animowany 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (9) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 11.15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów (9) 11.30 Dwa światy (14/26) - serial dla młodzieży prod. australijsko-polskiej 12.00 Syn dobrej ziemi (11-ost) - serial historyczno-obyczajowy prod. japońsko-chińskiej 13.05 Wyspy skarbów i jej tajemnice - serial dok. 13.30 Latające misie (14) - serial anim. prod. kanadyjsko-chorwackiej 13.55 Z planu filmowego 14.15 Poza rok 2000 (21/39) - program popularnonaukowy 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 15.35 Czarodziejski ołówek (39) - serial animowany 15.45 Srebrny koń (8/13) - serial anim. prod. australijskiej 16.10 Ja i moje zwierzęta (8) - program dla mlodych widzów 16.25 Bambetlusie 16.30 Sobota w Trójce 16.40 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 17.10 Sobota w Trójce 17.20 Niezwykłe miejsca (13/25) - serial dok. 17.45 Sobota w Trójce 17.55 Wielkie przygody XX wieku - serial dok. 18.30 Co ludzie powiedzą (9/16) - serial komediowy prod. ang. 19.00 Niezwykli ludzie (11) - serial dok. 19.15 Historia portretu europejskiego 19.30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 20.00 AZS w TV Lublin: mecz 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Salon 22.35 Artur i mamuśka (12) - serial komediowy prod. australijskiej 23.05 W hołdzie Otisowi Redding - koncert 23.25 Koszący lot - film fab. 1.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Dance Jump 6.30 Disco Relax 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Smakosze i rozkosze 8.15 Lista przebojów - program muzyczny 8.30 Co jest grane? - program dla dzieci 8.55 Twinkle, przybysz z Krainy Marzeń - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.20 Power Rangers - serial komiksowy 9.45 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.40 Pani Bovary - film prod. USA 1950 r., 104 min) 12.40 Ocaleni - film prod. USA (1984 r., 92 min) 14.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Poradnik imieninowy 15.30 Piramida: gra-zabawa 16.00 lnformacje 16.15 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 16.45 Rekiny kart 17.15 Rykowisko - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Słoneczny patrol - serial prod. USA 18.40 Alf - serial komediowy 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.05 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Legendy kung-fu - serial prod. USA 21.55 Arachnofobia - film prod. USA (1990 r., 105 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 0.15 Życie jak sen - serial prod. USA 0.45 Romantyczne eskapady - film prod. USA 1.45 Primaaprilis - film prod. USA (1986 r., 85 min) 3.15 Dżana Music 3.45 Dżana Top 4.15 Pożegnanie TVN 7.15 Telesklep 8.15 Dinusie 2 (1) - serial 8.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.00 Kapitan Zając (5) - serial 9.30 Dinusie 2 (2) - serial 10.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (123) - serial 11.00 Mission Impossible (35) - serial 12.00 Gillette - program sportowy 12.30 NBA w TVN - skrót meczu koszykówki L.A. Lakers - Cleveland Cavs 13.30 Gillette Cup - eliminacje do Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej 14.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 14.05 TVN - między nami mówiąc 14.15 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 14.45 Babilon V (27) - serial SF, USA 15.45 Super Lista - program muzyczny 16.15 Poirot (12) - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne - informacje 17.30 Melrose Place (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.30 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Dama z Beverly Hills - film sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Organizacja Śmierci, Milenium (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 W mrocznym kręgu - reportaż 23.15 Żelazny wojownik - film fantastyczny, USA 0.45 Nic straconego: Organizacja Śmierci, Milenium (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA Nasza TV 8.00 Nasza dzieciom: Baśnie braci Grimm (33) - serial animowany; Degrassi (55) - serial dla młodzieży 9.00 Urmel (12); Tomek Sawyer (24) - seriale animowane 9.45 Uśmiech proszę - filmy z Charlie Chaplinem 10.00 Rytmy (12) - serial 10.50 Mossad (3) - serial, Izrael 11.55 Nasze wiadomości 12.00 TOtamtO 12.20 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.50 Co się stało - serial (13. 14) 13.40 Gospoda Jamajka - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 15.20 Szczęfiliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 16.00 Radio amatorów (Raw FM) (5) - serial 16.55 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 17.30 Nasze wiadomości 17.35 Zwariowana rodzinka (12) - serial 18.00 Sto plus jeden - teleturniej 18.25 Wojna i pamięć (12) - serial, USA 19.20 Stylomania 19.55 Nasz horoskop 20.05 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju - komedia sensacyjna, USA 21.45 Nasze wiadomości 21.55 Koń polski prezentuje 22.15 Złote lata (5) - serial. USA 23.10 Era wodnika - magazyn wiedzy ezoterycznej 23.30 Starsky and Hutch (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.30 City - powtórzenie odcinków z całego tygodnia 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Galeria pod strzechą 7.30 Hity satelity 7.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry - program muzyczny 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Ala i As 9.00 Kolorowe nutki 9.10 Szafiki 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Zwierzolub 10.00 Brawo! Bis! 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Wakat 13.30 Świat bez granic 14.00 Magazyn polonijny 14.30 Program rozrywkowy 15.00 Awantura o Basię 15.25 Widget - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje Studia Kontakt 16.15 Ludzie listy piszą 16.30 Mówi się... 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport z satelity 18.15 Na kłopoty Bednarski -serial pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody misia Colargola 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Kto jest kim w Polsce? 20.00 Obcy musi fruwać - film pol. - niem. 22.00 Szycie z resztek 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Zwyczajni niezwyczajni 23.45 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce 23.55 Spotkania z gwiazdami - Jerzy Połomski 0.40 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.45 Przygody misia Colargola - film anim. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.15 Sport 1.17 Prognoza pogody 1.20 Kto jest kim w Polsce? 1.30 Na kłopoty Bednarski - serial pol. 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Obcy musi fruwać - film pol.- niem. 5.00 Szycie z resztek 5.30 Sport z satelity 6.30 Magazyn polonijny Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 7.30 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Przygody T-Rexa - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Droga do Avonlea - serial 10.30 Na południe - serial 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Miasteczko Twin Peaks II - serial 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Link Newlook - magazyn mody 14.30 ROM - lista przebojów 15.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce w filmie 15.30 Na topie - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Przygody T-Rexa - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - serial USA 19.00 Prawo do miłości - brazylijska telenowela 19.50 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy - film fab. prod. USA 21.15 Idż na całość - telezabawa 22.10 Viva Tepepa - film fab. prod. włosko-hiszpańskiej 23.55 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.55 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 7.50 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew, Amerykanska opowieść - seriale animowane 8.35 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 9.30 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Sunset Beach - serial 10.40 Święty - serial sensacyjny 11.35 Prawo miecza - serial fantastyczny 12.20 Przygoda w Wielkiej Dolinie - film animowany, USA 13.50 Gra w zabijanego - thriller, USA 15.25 Sliders - serial SF 16.15 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial popularnonaukowy 17.10 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 18.05 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF 18.50 7 minut - magazyn To i owo - program informacyjny 19.05 Beach Patrol - serial 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Masada - film historyczny, USA 22.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.25 Kameleon 2 - serial sensacyjny 23.15 Horror Amityville: Opętanie - horror, USA 1.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 1.30 Beach Patrol - serial 2.10 Wyprawy z National Geographic - serial popularnonaukowy Canal + 7.00 Łapu capu (*) 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Fistaszki - amerykański serial animowany (14) 8.30 Dziura w ziemi - polski dramat obyczajowy 10.15 Matki i ich małe - film dokumentalny 10.45 Szkoła czarownic - komedia-horror amerykański 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane (*) 13.30 ReklamAkcja - magazyn o reklamie (*) 14.00 Oko Cyklonu - magazyn Maxa Cegielskiego (*) 14.30 Młode w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny (4) 15.25 Mecz tygodnia ligi niemieckiej 17.20 Mecz tygodnia ligi polskiej 19.30 Aktualności filmowe (*) 20.00 Brzemię białego człowieka (90') 21.30 Deser: Bajoro - film krótkometrażowy 21.45 Spaleni słońcem - dramat, Rosja/Francja 23.55 W kleszczach 1.30 Big Bully - komedia amerykańska 3.00 Młody Frankenstein 4.45 Preludium miłości - amerykańska komedia romantyczna 6.30 Świstaki w Alpach - film dokumentalny (O) program nie kodowany HBO 8.50 Mała księżniczka - familijny, USA 10.30 Loch Ness - przygodowy, USA 12.10 Gospa - familijny, USA 14.00 Bezpieczne przejście - dramat, USA 15.35 Nietoperze potrzebują przyjaciół - przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 16.30 Wtajemniczenie - dramat, USA 18.10 Areszt domowy - komedia, USA 20.00 Potężne Kaczory część 3 - komedia, USA 21.45 Jeszcze bardziej zgryżliwi Tetrycy - komedia, USA 23.25 Upadek - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1.15 Wygrać ze śmiercią - sensacyjny, USA 2.50 Wideo szok 4 - Telewizja erotyczna '96, USA CNBC Europe 05.00 Europe This Week 05.30 Future File 06.00 Media Report 06.30 Asia This Week 07.00 Story Board 07.30 Dot. Com 08.00 Europe This Week 08.30 Media Report 09.00 Dírections 09.30 Far East Economic Review 10.00 Story Board 10.30 Dot. Com 11.00 Europe This Week 11.30 Directions 12.00 Future File 12.30 Asia This Week 13.00 Europe This Week 13.30 Future File 14.00 Media Report 14.30 Asia This Week 15.00 Story Board 15.30 Dot. Com 16.00 Europe This Week 16.30 Media Report 17.00 Directions 17.30 Far East Economic Review 18.00 Story Board 18.30 Dot. Com 19.00 Europe This Week 19.30 Directions 20.00 Future File 20.30 Asia This Week 21.00 Europe This Week 21.30 Future File 22.00 Media Report 22.30 Asia This Week 23.00 Story Board 23.30 Dot. Com 00.00 Europe This Week 00.30 Media Report 01.00 Directions 01.30 Far East Economic Review 02.00 Story Board 02.30 Dot. Com 03.00 Europe This Week 03.30 Directions 04.00 Future File 04.30 Far East Economic Review Eurosport 06.15 Motorcyclíng: World Championship - Japanese Grand Prix in Suzuka 07.30 Motorcycling: World Charnpionship - Japanese Grand Prix in Suzuka 08.30 Figure Skating: World Championships in Minneapolis, USA 11.00 Mountain Bike: World Cup in Stellenbosh, Republic of South Africa 12.00 Motorcycling: World Championship - Japanese Grand Prix in Suzuka 14.00 Figure Skating: World Championships in Minneapolis, USA 16.00 Football: World Cup Legends 17.00 Motorcycling: World Championship - Japanese Grand Prix in Suzuka 18.30 Figure Skatíng: World Championshíps ín Minneapolís, USA 19.00 Dancing 19.30 Roller Skating: Tatoo Roller in Line in Paris-Bercy, France 21.30 Boxing 22.30 Motorcyclíng: Japanese Grand Prix 23.30 Cart: Pole Posítion Magazine 00.00 Strongest Man: 1998 Grand Prix in Helsinki, Finland 01.00 Close VH1 07.00 Breakfast in Bed 10.00 Saturday Brunch 12.00 Ten of the Best 13.00 Greatest Hits Of..: U2 14.00 The Clare Grogan Show 15.00 The VH1 Classic Chart 16.00 Greatest Hits Of...: Kate Bush 17.00 Five © Five 17.30 VH1 to 1 18.00 The VH1 Album Chart Show 19.00 American Classic 20.00 Mills 'n' Clapton 22.00 Mills 'n' Tunes 23.00 VH1 Spice 00.00 Midnight Special 00.30 Prime Cuts 02.30 VH1 Late Shift Cartoon Network/TNT 05.00 Omer and the Starchild 05.30 The Fruitties 06.00 The Real Story of... 06.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 07.00 Blinky Bill 07.30 Bugs Bunny 07.45 Road Runner 08.00 Scooby Doo 08.30 Dastardly and Muttley Flying Machines 08.45 Wacky Races 09.00 Dexter's Laboratory 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Cow and Chlcken 10.30 Beetlejuice 11.00 Mask 11.30 Tom and Jerry 12.00 The Flintstones 12.30 The Bugs and Daffy Show 13.00 Johnny Bravo 13.30 Cow and Chicken 14.00 Popeye 14.30 The Jetsons 15.00 The Addams Family 15.30 The Real Adventures of Jonny Ouest 16.00 Batman 16.30 Dexters Laboratory 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Cow and Chicken 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Scooby Doo 19.30 2 Stupid Dogs 21.00 An American in Paris 23.00 Buddy Buddy 01.00 The Night Digger 03.00 An American in Paris BBC Prime 05.30 Energy From Waste 06.00 BBC World News 06.25 Prime Weather 06.30 William's Wish Wellingtons 06.35 Bitsa 06.50 Simon and the Witch 07.05 ActivB 07.30 Running Scared 07.55 Blue Peter 08.20 Little Sir Nicholas 09.00 Dr Who 09.25 Style Challenge 09.50 Ready, Steady, Cook 10.20 Prime Weather 10.30 EastEnders Omnibus 11.50 Vets' School 12.20 Kilroy 13.00 Style Challenge 13.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 14.00 The Onedin Line 14.50 Prime Weather 14.55 Mortimer and Arabel 15.10 Get Your Own Back 15.35 Blue Peter 16.00 Jossy's Giants 16.30 Dr Who 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Wild Harvest With Nick Naim 18.00 Open All Hours 18.30 Oh Doctor Beeching 19.00 Heffy Wainthropp Investigates 20.00 Between the Lines 21.00 BBC World News 21.25 Prime Weather 21.30 The Full Wax 22.00 Top of the Pops 22.30 All Rise for Julian Clary 23.00 Shooting Stars 23.30 Later With Jools Holland 00.30 Building in Cells 01.00 Organelles and Origins 01.30 Biological Barriers 02.00 A Tale of Two Cells 02.30 Putting Training to Work: Britain and America 03.00 Putting Training to Work: Britain and Germany 03.30 Atter the Revolution 04.00 The Academy of Waste 04.30 Non-eucidean Geometry Discovery Channel 16.00 Battle for the Skies 17.00 Battle for the Skies 18.00 Battle for the Skies 19.00 Battle for the Skies 20.00 Battle for the Skies 21.00 Extreme Machines 22.00 Weapons of War 23.00 Battlefields II 00.00 Battlefields II 01.00 The Unexptained 02.00 Close MTV 05.00 Kickstart 10.00 Non Stop Hits 14.00 European Top 20 16.00 News Weekend Edition 16.30 Big Picture 17.00 MTV Hitlist 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 The Grind 20.30 Singled Out 21.00 MTV Live 21.30 MTVs Beavis and Butt-Head 22.00 Amour 23.00 Saturday Night Music Mix 02.00 Chill Out Zone 04.00 Night Videos Sky News 06.00 Sunrise 09.30 The Entertainment Show 10.00 News on the Hour 10.30 Fashion TV 11.00 News on the Hour 11.30 Walker's World 12.00 News on the Hour 12.30 ABC Nightline 13.00 News on the Hour 13.30 Westminster Week 14.00 News on the Hour 14.30 Newsmaker 15.00 News on the Hour 15.30 Fashion TV 16.00 News on the Hour 16.30 Week in Review 17.00 Live at Five 18.00 News on the Hour 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 News on the Hour 20.30 The Entertainment Show 21.00 News on the Hour 21.30 Global village 22.00 Prime Time 23.00 News on the Hour 23.30 Sportsline Extra 00.00 News on the Hour 00.30 Walker's World 01.00 News on the Hour 01.30 Fashion TV 02.00 News on the Hour 02.30 Century 03.00 News on the Hour 03.30 Week in Review 04.00 News on the Hour 04.30 Newsmaker 05.00 News on the Hour 05.30 The Entertainment Show CNN 05.00 World News 05.30 Inside Europe 06.00 World News 06.30 Moneyline 07.00 World News 07.30 World Sport 08.00 World News 08.30 World Business This Week 09.00 World News 09.30 Pinnacle Europe 10.00 World News 10.30 World Sport 11.00 World News 11.30 News Update / 7 Days 12.00 World News 12.30 Moneyweek 13.00 News Update / World Report 13.30 World Report 14.00 World News 14.30 Travel Guide 15.00 World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News 16.30 Pro Golf Weekly 17.00 News Update / Larry King 17.30 Larry King 18.00 World News 18.30 Inside Europe 19.00 World News 19.30 Showbiz This Week 20.00 World News 20.30 Style 21.00 World News 21.30 The Art Club 22.00 World News 22.30 World Sport 23.00 CNN World View 23.30 Global View 00.00 World News 00.30 News Update / 7 Days 01.00 The World Today 01.30 Diplomatic License 02.00 Larry King Weekend 02.30 Larry King Weekend 03.00 The World Today 03.30 Both Sides with Jesse Jackson 04.00 World News 04.30 Evans & Novak Animal Planet 09.00 It's A Vet's Life 09.30 Dogs With Dunbar 10.00 Profiles Of Nature 11.00 Spirits Of The Rainforest 12.00 Wild About Animals 12.30 Wildlife Days 13.00 Kratt's Creatures 13.30 Kratt's Creatures 14.00 Rediscovery Of The World 15.00 Profiles Of Nature 16.00 Spirits Of The Rainforest 17.00 Wild About Animals 17.30 Wildlife Days 18.00 Kratt's Creatures 18.30 Kratt's Creatures 19.00 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 19.30 It's A Vet's Life 20.00 Mysteries Of The Ocean Wandere 21.00 Profiles Of Nature 22.00 Amphibians 22.30 Amphibian NBC 06.00 Halo Austria, halo Wiedeń - magazyn krajoznawczy 06.30 Wiadomości NBC (Tom Brokaw) 07.00 Wiadomości (Brian Williams) 08.00 Grupa McLaughlina - magazyn publicystyczny 08.30 Dziennik europejski - magazyn społeczno-gospodarczy 09.00 Tech 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 09.30 Komputerowe kroniki 10.00 Internetowa kafejka: Praca i kariera 10.30 Tech 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.00 Super Shop - magazyn konsumenta 12.00 NBC Super Sports: Golf - European PGA (Players Championship) 13.00 Studio sport: Golf - European PGA Tour (Sahara Cup) 14.00 Studio sport: Koszykówka - liga NCAA 16.00 Five Star Adventure - magazyn podróżnika (Pośród australijskich aborygenów) 16.30 Europa według karty dań: El Castell, Pireneje - Hiszpania 17.00 Bilet NBC - magazyn 17.30 V.I.P. - talkshow 18.00 Z klasyki Cousteau: Odyseja Cousteau 19.00 National Geographic - serial dokumentalny (Tropiciel rekinów) 20.00 Mr Rhodes - serial 20.30 Union Square - serial 21.00 Profiler - serial 22.00 Wieczór z Jay'em Leno - talkshow 23.00 TAJEMNICA SOBOTNIEJ NOCY: Mancuso FBI - serial 00.00 Bilet NBC - magazyn 00.30 V.I.P. - talkshow 01.00 Wieczór z Jay'em Leno - talkshow 02.00 NBC Super Sports: Baseball - Major League 05.30 Bilet NBC - magazyn The Computer Channel 17.00 Game Over. Games show 18.00 Masterclass. Leam how to get the most out of your PC 18.30 Tbc 19.00 Close Discovery 17:00-22:00 Sobotni blok programowy: Podniebna walka (P) 17:00 Nieprzydatne w czasie wojny 18:00 Pod obcym niebem 19:00 Uporczywe żądło 20:00 Trudne zwycięstwo 21:00 Niebo jest granicą 22:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Napęd na cztery koła (P) 23:00 Narzędzia wojny: Sztukas (P) 24:00 Pole bitwy: Bitwa o Atlantyk (P) 2:00 Nie wyjaśnione: Tajemnica ludu Anasazi (P) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 7:15 Sport motocyklowy: Szoso- we Mś - Grand Prix Japonii 9:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mś w Min- neapolis (P) 12:00 Kolarstwo górskie: Pś w Stellenbosch 13:00 Sport motocyklowy: Szosowe Mś - Grand Prix Japonii 15:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mś w Minnea- polis (P) 17:00 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw świata (P) 18:00 Sport motocyklowy: Szosowe Mś - Grand Prix Japonii 19:30 Kręgle: World Games 20:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mś (P) 22:30 Boks: Walki zawodowców (P) 23:30 Sport motocyklowy: Szosowe Mś - Grand Prix Japonii 0:30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Cart 1:00 Kulturystyka: Grand Prix '98 TV Bydgoszcz 7:40 Serce Clarity (121, 122) - telenowela (powt.) 8:30 Pajdokracja 9:00 Winda - teleturniej 9:30 Historia miłości (117, 118) - telenowela (powt.) 10:30 W trosce o przyrodę (12/13): Delfiny - serial popularnonaukowy 11:00 Tajemnice nauki (14/26) 11:30 Mama, tata, ja i internet 11:45 Cudowny świat zwierząt (14/24) - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Muzyczny różności 12:30 Pejzaże mody - magazyn mody 13:00 Skarby Ermitażu (17/18): Matisse, Picasso i malarstwo XX wieku - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Dzieci świata (4/11): Norwegia 14:00 Bajkowe trojaczki (13-ost.), powt. 14:15 Spotkanie z reportażem 14:45 Grajmy z panem Czesławem - lekcja nr 32 15:00 Trójka na 5+ 15:10 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (14/78) - serial kukiełkowy 15:35 Czarodziejski ołówek (39/104) - serial animowany 15:45 Srebny koń (9/13) - serial animowany 16:10 Ja i moje zwierzęta (8/13): Jeremiasz i jego bizon 16:30 Lista przebojów TV3 17:30 Do trzech razy sztuka - mag. 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia - mag. informacyjny 18:30 Co ludzie powiedzą (9/16) - serial komediowy 19:15 Artur Rubinstein in Memoriam - relacja z konkursu 19:30 Indianie północnoamerykańscy (17/21): Czejeni - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Sekrety przeszłości - film obyczajowy USA 21:45 Kawarnua muzyczna 22:15 Tajemnice (15-ost.) - serial dok. 22:45 Goście Michaela Balla (6/8) 23:15 Przegląd publicystyczny ATV 6:00 Program dnia 6:05 Jednym śladem - magazyn 6:30 Zespół adwokacki - serial obyczajowy 7:30 Zakupy w ATV 8:00 Westgate - serial sensacyjny 9:00 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 10:30 Wrestling 11:30 Dookoła świata - magazyn 12:00 Westgate - serial sensacyjny 13:00 Niszcząca siła - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Jednym śladem - magazyn 14:30 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 15:00 Zebra - program muz. 15:30 Maguy - serial komediowy 16:00 Auto-moto-puls - magazyn 16:30 Pago Pago - teleturniej 18:00 Zespół adwokacki - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Zakupy w ATV 19:30 Dookoła świata - magazyn 20:00 Wrestling 21:00 Zespół adwokacki - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Westgate - serial sensacyjny 23:00 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 0:30 Maguy - serial komediowy 1:00 Zakupy w ATV 1:30 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 3:00 Zakończenie programu PRO 7 6:20-12:35 Seriale animowane: 6:20 Taz-Mania 6:45 Bananaman 6:50 Tick 7:00 Smok Flyz 7:25 Kapitan Planeta 7:50 Bananaman 7:55 Nieśmiertelny 8:20 Akademia policyjna 8:45 Slimer i prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 9:15 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 9:40 Jonny Quest 10:10 Batman 10:35 Superman 11:00 Sindbad 11:30 Loggerheads 12:05 Myszy u władzy 12:35 The Little Rascals 13:00 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial 13:25 Simpsonowie 13:50 Pod jednym dachem 14:20 Sabrina, the Teenage Witch 14:50 Na południe 15:45 Superman - serial 16:45 Goosebumps - serial 17:50 Munchie wraca - komedia USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 Switch 20:15 Wschodzące słońce - film krym. USA 22:40 Droga śmierci - film sensac. USA 0:20 Metal Beast - horror USA 2:00 Comedy Factory, powt. 2:25 Bullyparade, powt. 2:55 Switch, powt. POLONIA 1 5:30 Top Shop 10:00 Idomeneo - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta, powt. 11:30 Burza mózgów - pr. publicyst. 12:00 Top Shop 13:30 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy - serial dok. 14:30 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn 15:00 Top Shop 17:15 Magazyn targowy - program informacyjny, powt. 17:30 Autosalon - magazyn 18:00 Bliżej filmu - magazyn 18:30 Fachowiec radzi - pr. poradnikowy 19:00 Werdykt - pr. publicyst. 20:00 Mowa diabła - komedia, USA, reż. E. B. Clucher 22:00 Zmiana obliczna - thriller, wł. 1971, reż. C. Farina 24:00 Top Shop DSF 7:00 Z archiwum sportu, powt. 8:00 Gillette World Sport Special, powt. 8:30 Dominion 9:00 Football Mundial, powt. 9:30 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka 11:00 Snowboard: ISF BoardX (8) 11:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Jumps & Bumps 12:00 Gillette World Cup 12:30 Offensiv! 13:15 Normalni 13:45 Piłka nożna, powt. 14:30 Rozgrzewka 16:00 Motorvision 17:00 Magazyn dawnej motoryza- cji 18:00 Motobike 19:00 Futbol amerykański: Liga europejska Rhein Fire - Amsterdam Admirals 22:00 Tenis ziemny: 1. runda Pucharu Davisa - mecz Niemcy - RPA 23:00 Action 24:00 Wrestling 1:00 Best Direct 1:30 Kaskaderzy